The invention relates to an arrangement for the programmable control of a radio and/or television receiver comprising a memory for storing and outputting transmission programming data entered by the user via a control arrangement, and comprising a comparator which compares the programming data to identification signals and when there is agreement triggers a control in the receiver which effects recording or reproduction of the receiving signals via the receiver.
For television receivers such arrangements are known, from, for example, the periodical "Funkschau" 1978, No. 9, pages 405-407. Therein the programming data contain the time at which a transmission is scheduled to start and the identification signals are the signals produced by an electronic clock.
In addition, from the periodical "SMPTE Journal" Nov. 1977, pages 815-818 it is known that the programming data of television transmissions contain a number which is associated with a given transmission and which is transmitted simultaneously. This is a time-independent system so that, more specifically when such a transmission is automatically recorded on magnetic tape, only the actually desired transmission is recorded, independent of time shifts with respect to the scheduled time of the transmission.
With the prior art arrangements for a programmable control, a plurality of control functions are indeed already possible which facilitate the use of a television receiver or a recording arrangement connected thereto, respectively. However, in certain circumstances problems may arise, for example when the transmission times of different transmissions programmed for recording or storage overlap.